Assasins, Part one:Mistaken Identities
by Xlade
Summary: Someone's after Kit. But who? And why was Skygem stabbed. And Duke better clean up his act, or he'll be out a girlfriend and Firesky will whup his tail.( written witha freind, she wrote most of it.)


Assassin  
Mistaken Identities   
By Kit DeCaine  
Mr. Jonathan Jones stared at the report in horror. Slowly he picked up the phone that sat next to his desk, dreading the call he had to make…and the news he had to tell.  
On the third ring, Rayan William Hepburn, known as Rye, picked up the phone. "Hellooooooo, Rayan Hepburn here, what can I do for ya dude?"  
Jonathan Jones smiled at Rayan's answer, "Hello Rayan, This is Jonathan."  
"Yo! Wha'z up Jonny dude?!"  
"Well, I'm afraid I've got some bad news."  
Almost instantly, "Is it about my little sis, Kit?!" Panic was in Rayan's voice, not quite hidden at his concern that his lovable little sister was hurt or something.  
"No, she's fine……..for now."  
"Huh?!"  
"I think you'd better come down to the office."  
"Um, yeah, sure, I'll bring Bry if dat's okay dokay."  
"Sounds good, it concerns him too."  
  
Rayan and Brain Hepburn, the Hepburn twin brothers, also the second richest men in the world, and the older guardians and brothers of Kit Valentine Icefire Hepburn DeCaine. Rayan jumped into the seat and propped his feet up on the desk, totally at home.   
"So, What's this about Jonathan?" Brain Hepburn asked, the older of the two.  
Jonathan sighed, "Well, my men have been working and they uncovered something." He shoved a piece of paper toward them, "They turned up some, just some mind you, evidence about an assassination."  
Rayan glanced up, "For whom?"  
"The Hepburn family." Rayan's feet came crashing down. The twins nearly fell out of their seats, "What?!" Rayan gasped in shock, choking on his coffee, getting it all over the hardwood desk. Jonathan frowned a little at this, then nodded, "Yes." His face was grim.   
"So what can we do?" Brain, ever the calm one, asked.  
Jonathan shook his head, "You do nothing, we do the work." He frowned, "We're goin to have to put a full 24 hour guard around you all the time. And.."  
"Whoa! Timesy! Hold the phone! Now just why..and who would want ta get rid of us Hepburns? Huh?"  
"We don't know why you're being targeted, and as of whom…" he shrugged, "we don't know that either."   
"Great." Rayan mumbled and slapped his head. Brain glanced at his twin, then to Jonathan, "all Hepburns, right? And that includes our little sister, Kit?"  
Jonathan frowned, "She's your adopted sister, right?" at their nodds, "Well, I imagine so. In fact, she may be the one to worry about the most. If I know the way Assassins minds work, they like to touror their victims first. And by mur…..well, let's hope that murders all he does, your little sister may be a prime target." He smiled, "Even if she's a duck."  
  
In Anaheim…………..  
Kit and Nosedive dove for the phone, each trying to get it before the other. "Nooooo! Let me!"  
"No! Me!"  
Wildwing picked up the phone, "Hello? This is Wildwing. Oh, hi Brain, do you want to talk to Kit…No? Oh, okay." Kit glanced up at her older cuz, waiting.  
"NO! Spades beat clubs any day!"  
"Not even ya one eyed, mangled, mongoose haired duck! Clubs beat spades!" Sabe hissed right back at Duke. The two had gotten into a game of poker, Wildwing made them both put away their weapons first so they wouldn't kill each other, and already five seconds into the game they were arguing.  
"What did ya call me?!"  
"Also an ancient geezer who needs a hearin' aid!"  
"That's it ya psychopathic, mutated, , little…!"  
"Oooooh, havin' fun callin' yarself names there oh mighty grayin' one?!" Kit and Nosedive both sighed, "boy, yet another quite day around here!" Firesky muttered as she came through the door, Nosedive grinned and hugged her, "Heyyy, how's it goin' babe?" he regretted that the moment he said it, but then, it's hard to think when yar a hockey puck.  
Kit snickered lightly, then turned to Sabe and Duke's argument. Soar was in the background, singing a veggie tales song, also along with the volume turned up on, "Blast everyone's eardrums out." Kit sighed, then went to find her twin Skygem.  
  
Skygem looked up as Kit came into their room that she shared. Kit flopped down on her bed, pulled on her Walkman and zoned out. Skygem blinked, Kit had a habit of doing things like that and at the moment, talking to her did not seem like a smart thing to do.  
Suddenly the door bursted open again and Nosedive blasted through, followed by Firesky. Skygem fell off her bed as Nosedive bounces around off the walls, Firesky close on his heels. Then they raced out of the room, Sky looked at Kit, who hadn't even glanced up. Skygem reached over and patted her younger twin sister on the shoulder. "Hey. Kit, you okay?" Kit didn't even glanced up, just nodded then turned back to her Walkman.  
Skygem sighed and went back to the teen magazine she was reading, read a page, then threw it down on the floor. That made Kit look up. She saw her sisters look of dispare and pulled her Walkman headphones off, "Hey, Sky, what'z up?" She sat next to her big sister quietly. Skygem just shook her head, "nothing." Kit frowned, "Right!"  
Sky sighed again, "fine, it's 'cuase, of, well…" she stopped, falling silent again. Kit prodded her, "Com'on, ya can tell me! I'm yar twin!" Skygem felled on her back on the bed, "fine. I was just thinking about Canard." Then she sighed and was quite again. Kit blinked, then after about a moment, "Oh. I see." Skygem propped herself up on her elbows, "huh?"  
Kit smiled, "Ya liked him, didn't ya?"  
"Bingo. We have a winner." Kit laughed and pulled her sister up, "com'on Skie, let's go ta da mall and get a pepsi or something." Skygem blinked, "Okay." She then looked at herself, "Um, let'me get ready first, okay?" Kit nodded and waited as her twin rummaged through their closet, looking for something.   
Five min. later, they were ready to go. Skygem was dressed in a black mini skirt with a green halter-top. Pair of dangly silver earrings, silver clodhoppers that went to her knees, and silver eyeliner. Kit was dressed in baggy light tan cargo pants, a tan tanktop, and a black leather jacket and calf high light tan leather boots on underneath.   
Skygem glanced at her twin, "Kit girl, we're goin' get ya a good wardrobe. Something with skirts, dresses, that kindda thing." Kit laughed, "Sorry, the tomboy image is perinatly built in." They both laughed again, happy to be together again after years of thinking the other was dead.  
  
Just as they were leaving, Wildwing stopped them. "Kit, Sky.." Kit held up her hands, a look of total innocence on her face, "I had nothing ta do with da paint in yar shower dis morning!"   
Wildwing was about to say something, then stopped and glared at her, "hey, I didn't tell anyone about that!" Kit clamped her hands to her beak, "Oppsy." She gulped. Wildwing sighed, "Look, I wasn't going to talk to you about that, although I will," he glared at Kit, "I was going to ask where you guys were going."  
"Um, mall to get a pepsi and cappuccino`. And to shop." Skygem answered happily. Wildwing looked worried, "Kit?! And a pepsi?!" Skygem blinked, "what's wrong with that?"  
Wildwing shook his head, "You'll see. But if you two are going to the mall, I want someone to go with you." Kit pouted, "Wildwing!!!!"  
He shook his head, "No, don't argue. Duke!" Duke glanced up from arguing with Sabe, "Duke, go find Firesky and Nosedive and go to the mall with Kit and Skygem." Duke nodded and went off to do that. Wildwing, "Don't pout Kit, besides, it'll get those two away from each other." He jerked a thumb at Sabe, who was glaring at Duke's back. Kit and Skygem giggled.  
  
The tall dark brown-feathered duck stumbled slightly as he fell out of the portal, looking around. He appeared to be in a huge place of some sort, with humans all around him. There was another flash and two females stumbled out, one a human and the other a light brown feline. He waved, "Robin! Nightshade! Over here!" The two glanced up and walked toward him, threading through the people, who stared at the human who was dressed like a gunslinger from the old west and the feline.   
They aproced the male drake, "Heyyy, what happened Darkshadow?" The male duck shook his head to the feline's question, his black ponytail flying out. "I don't know. It seems the gateway we were using flopped or something like that. The three frowned, then Darkshadow smiled. "Hey, hey, hey, what's that wonderful smell?" Robin and Nightshade moved away from him.  
Darkshadow moved up to the counter of a buger king. "So, how much is a ummm, buger?" he asked, glancing up at the menu. The kid pointed, "1.99, with tax." Darkshadow blinked, then pulled some changed out. He shrugged at Robin and Nightshade as he turned the puckworld money to earth change. He dumped the whole lot into the kids hand as he grabbed the burger, "Hey, thanks."  
In about three seconds the buger was gone and Darkshadow was looking around, "Hey, want ta try chines food?" He asked Nightshade and Robin, who both shrugged and followed him. "Hey, Darkshadow boy, let me handle the money, 'k? I know this world's currency. I use ta live here." Darkshadow nodded and handed the money to Robin, which she stuffed into her vest pocket.  
  
As soon as they entered the mall, Skygem headed for the clothes department, Kit staying out of her reach, not liking the look Sky had in her striking emerald green eyes.   
Firesky smiled and walked over to a hotdog stand, bought a chili dog and was eating it happily when Kit nuged her. "Heyyy, Miss Flame, feel like goin' ta find some caffeine and sugar?" she whispered, but not low enough. Duke whiped around, "Noooooo!!!!!!!! No caffeine or sugar for ya!" Kit glared at him, "Yes!  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
Firesky and Nosedive watched this little argument with great interest. "Hey, bet ya in five seconds they start throwing food!" Nosedive whispered. Firesky laughed, "No, I'd go for about..now!" as Kit grabbed a custered pie and flung it…….at Firesky and Nosedive. It missed Firesky, but got Nosedive. Duke snickered, "Heyyyyy, good idea there Icefire!" he grabbed a pie and threw it at Firesky and this time, it didnm't miss. Firesky and Nosedive glanced at each other and threw a pie right back at Duke and Kit, who took refuge behind the stand.  
  
Skygem smiled as she rumaged through the Calvin Keen bargin racks, looking for stuff. She glanced up as a man in a black treanch coat brushed past her, then fell forward in pain. A woman screamed as she saw the blood coming from Skygem's stomach. A knife buried up to the blade was on it, Skygem gasped and pulled it out, just as she rolled forward, uncontious.  
  
Darkshadow looked around from behind the huge pile of food when he heard something. "Hey, guys, doesn't that sound like screaming ta ya?"  
Robin Esperonza blinked, "Ya know, it……oh man!" she growled and leaped over the table, racing out of the room followed by Darkshadow and Nightshade, Darkshadow grabbing a last eggroll as he raced by.  
  
Kit stopped in midthrow aas she heard the first screams. "Oh, no, that's where Sky…" she leap up and tired to run, only to slip on some pie. Duke reach down and offered her his hand, pulling her up to her feet as firesky and nosedive skiddewd up to them. The four of them raced towared the screams.  
  
Robin was the first to reach the girl Skygem. She gentaly rolled her over, then gasped. "I..I know dis girl." Darkshadow nodded, "Me too. She's Junipter Nightwind's apprentice and the Green Talent." Nightshade said nothing, but glanced at the wound, then put her hands carefully over it and concentrated, the light brown magic frowning from her, she'd been the Brown Talent before she'd become an Elder. Suddenly the magic glow stopped and Nightshade fell back on her heels, a look of puzzlement on her beautiful face. "That wound, it's.. it's poisoned." She murmured, then stood up as the four ducks bursted through the doors.  
Kit fell to her knees beside her older sister, a look of horror as she looked at Skygem. "We need to get her back to the pond." Nosedive nodded and flipped open his com.  
  
Tanya pulled back from the bed in the infantry where Skygem was placed. The tall blonde turned to Kit, "I can't do much for her. The wound is pretty bad." Tanya patted Kit's shoulder in sympathy, but Kit just turned her head away as she sat down in the chair next to Skygem's bed.  
Tanya sighed and walked out of the room, to bump into Wildwing, Sabe and Duke. Wildwing looked at her, "How bad is Sky?"  
The blond shook her head. "Not good. But she should recover soon." Wildwing blinked back, "what?!" Tanya shrugged, "Yes, but she…. The poison on the knife is deadly and I'm frankly surprised that Skygem lived more than five seconds after that." Sabe looked horrifibe at the thought that the kid that she'd come to think of as her sister and clostest, and only, friend almost died.  
"Can I go in and see Kit?" Duke asked, worried in his dark jade eye. Tanya nodded, "Yeah, she'll need some support." Duke nodded and pushed the door open.  
  
Sabe turned to Wildwing after Tanya left, "Okay. What really happened?!" Wildwing blinked, "Huh?" Sabe glared, "Ya know what I mean! Someone didn't do that to her for fun!"  
Wildwing sighed, "Brain called this morning, he said that someone put a price on their, the Hepburns, deaths. Someone wants them assanatied. That included Kit. My guess is that someone saw Skygem and thought she was Kit. They are twins after all." Sabe frowned, "why would someone do that?" He shrugged, "I don't know, but we need to have someone around them all the time now." Sabe shook her head, "They won't like that." Wildwing said, "I was thinking about you doing that."   
Sabe's jaw dropped, "What?!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kit didn't looked up as she heard the door open. Duke glanced at her, her head and shoulders were slumped forward. He walked over and gently put his arms around her. "Hey, hey, everythings goin' ta be okay girl."   
Kit turned and glared at him. "Righttttttttt." Was her answer.  
Duke blinked. This wasn't how Kit normally acted, "Are ya okay Icefire?" She glared again, "Oh, no, I'm just fineeeeeeeeeee. Expeshily after I find out that someone's trying ta kill me and my brothers and no one seems to find it convent enough ta tell me about it!" Duke pulled in surprise, "Hey, how'd ya find ….."  
"Out? How did I find that out?!" Kit's eyes were blazing, "Ya know what?! I'm sick and tired of people not telling me things! And everyone treats me like a baby!" Duke opened his beak, then shut it again when, "Yes! Ya do too! And I'm tired of it! Now go away and leave me alone!" She growled at him.  
Duke turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Kit glared at his back, then turned back to Skygem, her emerald green eyes blurring with tears as she pulled her knees up onto the chair, sobbing into her arms. No, Sky, not you too. Please God, not Sky. Not when I've just found her……..  
  
Sabe glared at Wildwing, clearly angry, "How come me?!" she growled, Wildwing shrugged, "You were an assantian, murderer, thief, leader of ICE and the best bounty huntress back on puckworld, so I figure you should know how the assaians mind works."  
"Thanks…..I think." Sabe grumbled. Wildwing sighed, "Firesky, Nosedive, Grin, Mallory, Zaltana, Duke and the rest of us will being watching after them, but you are the best qualified for the job." Sabe Xalan DeVaine sighed, "Fine, I'll do." She shook Wildwing's outstretched hand, "but only dis once! After dis, no more, got dat?!" Even thugh she knew she probably would.  
  
firesky blinked at what Sabe told her, "someone's tryin' to what?!" the redheaded female duck gasped. Sabe nodded, "yeah, what gets me mad is welll, oh forget it!" Sabe turned around and stromed out of the room, slaming the door behind her. "Whoa." Nosedive gulped, "I wouldn't want to be that door there." Firesky nodded, thinking to herself.  
  
Darkshadow glanced up at nightshade, "huh?" The three of them, Darkshadow, Robin and Nightshade had all dissappeared when the other ducks had arrive, not wanting to play twenty questions or something along that line. "That dagger, it was soaked in a rare posion." Nightshade murmmered thoughtfuly as she scanned the drop of posion she'd manged to get for the knife befir the police had confonscated it.   
Robin was in the corner, thinking hard. "Ya know, that wasn't earth posion." The other two glanced up at her, "What?"  
The tall, short ashed colored hair woman sifted, "I saw a type of posion used by someone before, at the assantion of the President of Ga`Noda." The other two looked at her in inerest, "In fact, there's only one that I know of that uses that type of posion."   
"Yes?" Darkshadow asked. Robin glanced up, her grey speaked emerald green eyes shadowed by the brim of her grey cowboy hat, "What it means is, the ducks have a traitor within their group." Nightshade growled, "and I think I know who."  
Robin waved her hand, "Nightshade, a person can change. I did." Nightshade's volit eyes were narrowed to their fullest, "Yes, but can that one?" Robin sighed, "I hope so, I really hope so."  
  
Rayan blinked, surpised. "Wow, Kit blew up like that?" Wildwing nodded, "that's what Duke told me." Brain shook his head, "That doesn't sound like Kit."  
Brain and Rayan Hepburn had flown down the moment they'd gotten the news about Skygem and were at the pond now.  
Wildwing sighed, "I think she's stressed out right now." Rayan shook his head, the small gold hoop earring on his right ear glinted, ""o, Kit doesn't deal with stress like that. She's always calm about it, kindda withdraws from everyone, but never blows up. Even when she's really upset……..it must have been something else."  
Wildwing nodded reluctantly, "She's right, we have been treating her like a child." Brain nodded, "Kit hates things like that, she always has. And getting bossed around." Wildwing sighed again, "I don't know what I can do about it."  
Rayan smiled, "Hewyyyyyyy, I'm here! I'll go talk ta her and get this little doda straightened out." He winked and left the room.  
  
Sabe was in the library, reading up on something when she heard footsteps, "all right, go away Duke!" she growled.  
The tall, dark grey-feathered male drake shrugged, "Sorry, can't do dat. Besides, "His eye narrowed, "I need ta talk ta ya about something." Sabe growled again and shut her book she was reading, but not before Duke saw the title, Poisons of the Qualxy and their uses. He frowned again, Sabe raised her eyesbrows, "Look, if yar goin' say somethin', say it! Don't waste my time by glaring at me!"  
Duke sat in a chair across form her, his eyes still narrowed, "all right, spill da beans Sabe. What did ya really come ta earth for?!" Sabe jumped out of her seat, her eyes ice blue, "WHAT?!"  
Duke glared at her calmly, "Ya know what I mean. Ya didn't get here by accandenit and I know it. Now, ya can take da easy way 'n tell, me, or ya can take da hard way. Which will it be?"  
Sabe smirked, "Neither." Then she was gone. Gone with out a trace! Duke leap to his feet, cursing. He should've remembered that trick of hers, one of the resons she never got cautch was because she always disappeared before they could get her. And she'd done it again. Duke L'Orange growled to himself. It looked like Sabe Xalan DeVaine had joined the villains once again.  
  
Darkshadow frowned as he stared at the small dark blue orb that allowed him to watch the ducks, one of many tricks he'd learned as an Elder. "Well, Rodin, nightshade, it looks like Sabe choose evil over good……..again."  
Robin shook her head, "No, I don't think so." They glanced over at her, "Sabe DeVaine is too cunning to be found out that easily. And she would have done the job right. Someone must have planted that evidence, to frame her."  
Nightshade shook her head, her warm brown hair flying out, "You're too trusting Robin Esperonza. Sabe did it, I'm sure of it." Robin smiled coly, "Are ya sure of that?" Nightshade backed away, not liking the look that Robin had on her face as she advanced on them, her eyes glowing unatrualy.  
  
Nightshade glared up at Robin, struggling to speak through her gag, but unable. Her and Darkshadow were both tied and gaged up. The human Robin laughed, "Well, well, well, now I don't have to worry about you two and that cursed DeVaine." She laughed, a low, husky, bitter laugh, "Don't we wish that she was turning over to the evil side." She smiled, then her form changed to that of a young female duck, with grey feathers and dark red hair, dark purple eyes, making her look rather innocent……..and deadly at the same time.  
She laughed again and put her hands over the black blue ord, magic flowing from her finger tips. A swirl of black mist and a tall black male drake stepped out, his black cloak swishing. He smiled, "Well, done Thorn Moonscar."  
Thorn glared, "don't try to butter me up dear uncle!" He laughed again, "Well, time to pay our respects to Drangusus and the rest of the crew, eh?" The small female duck giggled, "Oh yes, then, "Her smile turned evil, "We get those Mighty Ducks and that cursed Sabe DeVaine!"  
Morgan smiled, "Yes, but first we must meet that assassin fellow, see if he's completed that mission." He growled, "I need those Hepburns out of the way! And the next Power, she's becoming a nuisance to me."  
  
Wildwing stared at Duke, "what?!" Duke nodded, "Yes, Sabe turned, again." Wildwing shook his head, "I knew she was not a good person, but to turn evil again? To try and kill the Hepburns, and Skygem, her best friend?" Wildwing shook his head again, "It just doesn't sound right."  
Duke frowned, "she did. That's all I know." He spun and stormed out of the room, angry. I won't let Sabe hurt someone again. Or the Hepburns, that woman has caused too much pain all ready. And Kit… he growled, Right now I could care less. She's acting like a spoiled brat! We're trying ta keep her from getting killed here! but still, in the back of his mind, a tiny part of him felt horrible about the fight they'd had. He frowned and shook his head, still angry at her.  
  
Nosedive and Firesky glanced at each other when they saw Duke come out of the room, slaming the door. Nosedive blinked, "Boy, there's sure a lot of door slamin' goin' on around here." Firesky nodded, "Yeah, poor doors." Duke whipped around and glared at both of them, Firesky glaring right back at him.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of light and a rather bewildered looking light brown male duck appeared out of nowhere. Firesky and Nosedive leaped at him, totally taking him by surprise and pining him beak first to the floor. "Well, I'll say, that's not a jolly well nice way to greet a fellow!" came his muffled very lightly accented Yorkshire voice. Firesky and Nosedive blinked and looked at each other as Duke stopped short, "Nemo Moonchase!"  
At once the light brown male duck leap to his feet, Firesky and Nosedive falling off. Firesky pulled out her puckblaster, ready to fire. The drake held up his hands, "Whoa, easy there lassie, I'm on your side!" he protest, Firesky narrowed her eyes, ready to fire when Duke catch the other duck up in a warm bear hug. "Nemo, ya old dog, where have ya been?!"  
Nemo blinked, then smoothened his jacket, replied laughingly, "Well, been here, there, you get the idea old chap." The two teenagers all blinked and looked at each other, puzzled. Duke glanced at them and saw their puzzled looks, "Oh, sorry, This is Nemo Moonchase, a old friend of mine and the best of the best strictly solo thieves back on puckworld. Nemo, this is Nosedive McDrake and Firesky Whitewing."  
Nemo bowed low to all of them, "Ahh, pleased to met all of you." He turned to Nosedive, "Nosedive McDrake, younger brother to Wildwing McDrake, and a member of the strike team that took Dragunus out?" He turned to Firesky, "Miss Firesky Whitewing, also known as the living spring," he smiled at her shocked look, "A maniacal genius and also a member of the Resistance?" she nodded, Nemo bowed again,  
"Well, I am most pleased to met all of your aqantices."   
  
Duke pushed open the door to the rec room, Nemo, Nosedive and Firesky right behind him, "Hey, Wildwing, got someone ya might want ta meet!" Duke called out. Wildwing glanced up, "huh?"  
A brown drake steepeds from behinf Duke and made a sweeping bow, "Ahh, Wildwing McDrake, correct?"  
Wildwing studied this new duck with surpise. Nemo Moonchase was tall, about six feet exactly, slender with lean drawn out muscles. His eyes were a warm brown, the same color as his slightly messy hair which had a tiny ponytail at the back. His feathers were also the same color. He had the easy garce that came with being a thief and warrior, lightly standing on his feet, ready to move at the slightest hint of danger.  
He wore a light grey leather jacket over a midnight blue short sleeved high necked jumpsuit, with had a grey belt with all shorts of pouches and sorts like that. He had two curved smitars on his back in an x pattern, had a thing that looked like a bazooka of sorts on his belt and Wildwing'd wager that Nemo Moonchase had many more weapons hidden around him. To complete Nemo's outfit, a pair of loose knee high grey boots.  
Nemo glanced up at the taller duck, "So your Wildwing?" Wildwing nodded, "Yes." Nemo glanced around, his perky, nothing can faze me out, totally cool personality making him a rather likable person. Most of the time.  
  
Sabe growled in her throat as she looked around the oldwear house that she'd come to. Her eyes were ice blue and narrowed. She growled again and sat down on a old, rotted chair, jumping up just in time to save from falling over as the chair fell apart. Shesh, what'd a dump! Suddenly she whipped around, her blood red saber and ice blue whip in hand, her athletic well trained body in battle position, her feet planted 18 inches apart, ready for anything that might come her way.  
  
There was a swirl of black smoke and a tall, well musualed pure black male drake stepped out, his black cloak swirling behind him, giving him a rather omionus look. Sabe growled, "We meet again Morgan Moonscar!"  
He laughed, "Well said Sabe DeVaine." He mock bowed, "Or should I say, My leader?" His smile mocked her, she could feel it into her very bones. "So, now dat yar here, where's yar little dog?" she taunted right back at him. He waved a dark hand, "Rasha?" he snorted, "The moment I could I feed him to the cats!" Morgan gave a low, bone chilling laugh, "So, I hear that those pathetically magic users, Nastinya and Shiska are still here?" he smirked, "Pathetic, really. Nastinya had the opportunity to be one of the best, but for that pride of hers. And Shiska, well, he never had what it takes to be a truly evil dark magic user."  
Sabe smiled charmingly, making under his confinedent air a feeling of terror. "I suppose ya could do better."   
"Well, actually, I could." Morgan waved his hand, "Meet Thorn Moonscar, my niece. And a very promising student of the dark arts."  
A small, trim figured female, her feathers light grey, walked out. There was no doubt, she was striking. Her dark red hair was to the middle of her back, her dark purple eyes coy, slender shapely legs, Sabe frowned, hey, this girl was wayyyyy more beguiling than Nastinya.   
Thorn was dressed in a long robe which accented her slender, shapely figure, the robe was a masterpiece itself. It was dark purple, the color of her eyes, with red flames curling up the sleeves and bottom of the robe, the color as her dark fire colored hair. She wore black past her knee boots, which had a silky look to them. A thin silver teira wound out of her hair at the top of her head, a mind consuming fire jewel in the middle. On Thorn's neck was a winding silver choker, set with a fire jewel in the middle, with two dark purple gems, same color as her eyes.  
Sabe tore her eyes away from the gems, she knew that fire jewels had powers over people, but as a good thing, there were very few left. The Elders had banded them, afraid of the power that the jewels could do.  
  
Morgan smirked yet again, "so you see Sabe, we have the advantage." He held out his hand, his almost black blue eyes hard and glittering, "Join us now Sabe and the world will be yours."  
There for a moment Sabe saw it, everything she could ever want, hers. The world, no the universe at her feet, anything, whatever, whoever she wanted, it could be hers with a simple nod of the head, or a word, yes. Suddenly she shook her head, her eyes hard again, "No Morgan, I won't do that. Not for ya, or anything or anyone."  
He frowned, "Well then, get her Thorn!" Thorn stepped up, smirking, "with pleasure!" She shot a huge fireball at Sabe, only for it to go right through her! Thorn hissed and threw up a force field around Sabe, only for it to fizzle out. It was Sabe's turn to smirk, "I'm immune to all magic darling." She answered sweetly with pure poison in her voice. And then, she was gone, only a laughing echo remaining.  
  
Kit threw some stuff into a bag, grabbed a coat and turned as her door opened, showing Tanya. Tanya blinked, "Where are ya going Kit?" Kit glared, this was the last straw, "Out." She growled as she opened her window and jumped out, landing on both feet on the ground and taking off, heading for only she knew where.  
Tanya gasped, the assassin was still out there and now Kit was alone and verunable. Tanya turned and raced for the rec room, praying that she'd get to Wildwing before anything happened to Kit.  
  
Kit smiled as she transformed into her human form, which she'd kept when she'd became a duck again. She wasn't a shape shifter, but she could change into some different forms with her magic.   
She laughed, not a pleasant one, and started walking. She had money to get to Sacramento, she'd just disappear there and become Delta Firewind and she'd never go back. She'd had it with every single one of them. Suddenly she felt a pang of sadness as she thought of her sister, but then pushed the thought away. Tanya said that she was in a coma and was safe for the moment and would get better, being a magical and everything. They didn't need her, she was only a pest anyway, and skygem, well, she'd lived with out family before, she could do it again.  
The raven-haired girl stuck out her thumb, hitching a ride with whom ever would take her.  
  
The tall, hispanic colored man in the dark grey trench coat smiled as he saw the girl out on the hiway, trying to hitch a ride. This was going to be easier than he'd thought. He pulled the car over next to her, making his voice pleasant and looking as unmenicaling as possible, said, "Hey, kid, need a ride?" She hopped into the passenger seat, "hey, thanks. Yeah, I'm goin' ta Sacramento."  
He smiled, "Really? Hey, I'm headin' up there ta see my sister and wife. My sister's having a baby and I want ta be there ta see my new nephew or niece!"  
She smiled back, "No kidding? Hey, that's kewl." But somehow, that smile of his scared her, naww, I'm being silly. Too much time fighting overgrown lizards, starting ta see danger at ever corner.  
  
Wildwing looked up as Tanya bursted through the door, her eyes wide behind her rose colored glasses. "Wildwing!" she gasped out. Wildwing and Brain both looked up from their plans, "Yeah Tanya?"  
"K..Ki..Kit's..gone!..She..She ran…a..away…a..mom..moment ago." Tanya panted, out of breath. Wildwing and Brain both leap to their feet, "What?!" Brain gasped out. Tanya nodded.   
"I'll go get Duke, Firesky, Soar, Nosedive, Grin and Mallory to go look for her! Tell everyone else to stay here!" Wildwing ran out the door, Brain right behind him.  
  
Sabe growled lightly as she saw the car pick up Kit. A little beeping went off, the tracer she'd planted was working. The car that she'd "Borrowed" speed up as she trained the other one, keeping a low profile behind it.  
  
Morgan Moonscar smiled, "well, well, well, Sabe's following our little assassin." He growled to himself, "she'd of done a much better job that this bozzo is doin'. Too bad she didn't change sides."  
Thorn growled, "Ha! We don't need her or any one else!" Morgan smiled again, evilly, "At that, ya'r right Thorn." He smiled again, "time for you to go met those ducks, as we planed." He winked at her, she smirked back. "Don't worry, they won't know what hit them!" She threw her had back and laughed, but then motioned to Nightshade and Darkshadow, "what do we do with them?"   
The tall black drake waved his hand, "Leave them, they're not going anywhere!" He laughed as he and Thorn disappeared out of sight in a swirl of black smoke.  
  
The tall human woman smiled as they disappeared, muttering, "Truly amateurs." She ducked down to the floor and in a second was by Darkshadow and Nightshade. She smiled down at them, "Now, now, can't have this!" she chuckled and with a wave of her hand, the bonds holding them disappeared.  
Nightshade sat up, "thanks Robin." The lady laughed again, "Hey, couldn't not come and save ya two!" Her eyes danced, "Ya two, always getting inta trouble, what will I do with ya?"  
Darkshadow growled, "com'on, we've got ta get out of here and get Morgan and Thorn!" Robin and Nightshade nodded, "Ahh, we agree with ya on that note!"  
  
Nemo blinked, this was the first time he'd seen the arrowing, "whoa, very nice wings you've got here." He mummered. Duke glanced over at him, "Yeah."   
Nemo blinked again, Duke didn't quite seem himself. He shrugged, probably just Duke's old age. He couldn't refuse a tiny smile at that thought, then reminded himself he was only two years younger but still, in the prime of life, after all.  
"So, what's up?"  
Duke glanced over at Nemo, "huh?"  
"Why, Notice the question, why are all of ya guys so paniced all the sudden?"  
"Because one of our stupid, idiotic members, Icefi…Kit ran off because of some teen crise."  
Nemo raised his eyebrow, "who?"  
"Kit Valentine Icefire Hepburn DeCaine, the….." Nemo struttered, "WHO?!"  
"Kit DeCaine."  
"As in, the DeCaine?"  
"As in, the spoiled brat of DeCaine." Nemo looked surpised, then slowly grinned, "Ahhhh, I see. Now who was she?"  
"The shrimp, black feather, long slikly black hair, very soft, big sparkly emerald green eyes, cute figure, …..WHAT?!"  
Nemo grinned, "I think ya know what." Hew grinned angain, "Little young though?" Duke's glare only made him grin even more.  
  
Duke was ferious. At Kit, at himself, at everyone. Kit was really starting to make him mad, pulling stunts like this. Now, because of her, they had to waste time trying to find her and bring her screaming back to the pond, probably ending up having to lock her up in her room, which, if he knew her, probably wouldn't work anyway. And Nemo grinning like he knew a big sercet, laughing.   
But still a part of him was deadly afraid, afraid that something would happen to her. He growled, Stop it! We are finished, as of then! She had no reason ta get mad at me like that and say what she did! My only concern now for her is that we get the kid back in one piece or Brain, Rayan and Wildwing will go berserk! But a tiny part nagged, That's not the real reason! Ya still care about her, weather or not ya want ta admit it!  
Duke was definitely getting mad. No! That's not it at all. he sighed, At least no one but Skygem and Firesky knew me and Kit liked each other, now I won't have ta go through that! All though from the look on Nemo's face I'll never hear the end of it!  
  
The assassin glanced over at the girl, she was sitting slumped, her eyes focused outside. He laughed to himself. If only she knew what'd happen to her in a couple of hours. First of all though, he wanted to get far away from Anaheim. And the mighty ducks. Perfect place! He stopped the car, the girl turned to him, "huh, what happened?" Her voice faded off as she stared at him, eyes wide as he pulled out a neddle, "time ta go bye bye." His voice cooed as he shoved the neddle in, Kit could feel her eyeslids dropping. Noooo! No, no,no ,no, no! The world turned black, and she faded away, last thpough through her mind I'm sorry, but it's………….  
  
(Note: About here I got stuck, so firesky read it, and finished it! So to find out what all happened, read her's, Assasin: Part two!)  



End file.
